Recueil
by Hatch
Summary: un recueil de poèmes et de courtes fics sur le couple greedXkimblee
1. le pardon de greed

**Le pardon de Greed,**

J'ai froid...

Quand tu n'est pas la.

J'ai peur...

Quand vient l'heure.

Qu'est-je fais?

Tu m'as défait.

Pourquoi t'es-je tue?

Peut-être voulait-tu me détester...

Je t'ai aime.

Tu parles au passe?

Je ne voulais pas.

C'etait mon cas.

Tu souhaitais mourir?

J'en avais assez de fuir...

Tu me manques désormais.

A moi aussi tu sais.

Se retrouvera-t-on a la fin?

A la croisée des chemins.

Rien n'est sur...

Je n'en ai cure!

Pourras-tu m'accepter?

Pour toi mon aime.

Pourras-tu me pardonner?

Pardon, pour notre péché qui fut de nous aimer.

Voila ce qui m'arrive d'écrire vers 1 h du mat' alors que j'écoute les musiques du labyrinthe de pan...


	2. En vérité

**En vérité...**

Une immense étendue de blanc.

Tout était si lumineux qu'on avait l'impression d'être aveugle.

Il tendit ses mains devant lui.

Ces mêmes mains qui avaient ôté tant de vies.

Seulement aujourd'hui, il aurait préféré donner la vie plutôt que de la prendre.

Peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qui lui importait c'était de le revoir.

Une dernière fois...

Il en avait assez de marcher dans ce vide blanc, il était épuisé.

Il voulait mourir.

Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà?

Il se souvient distinctement de cet Ishbal qui en finit avec lui.

Il aurait pu l'éviter, mais à cet instant précis, il avait envie de mourir.

Pour le rejoindre, pour lui demander pardon.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu accepter ce qu'il avait fait. Sa trahison.

Fatigué, il s'assit sur ce sol lumineux.

Il avait froid, pourtant il n y' avait pas de vent. Comme si tout était mort ici.

Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, la chaleur ne revint pas pour autant.

Il se sentait seul.

L'avoir trahit, c'était comme l'avoir tue de ses propres mains.

Il s'en mordit les lèvres.

Cette vérité il ne pouvait pas s'y faire.

Combien de temps encore resterait-il la?

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait. Peut-être son jugement.

Cependant, le seul juge qu'il voulait voir apparaître, c'était lui.

Qu'il appose sa sentence et qu'ensuite il reste a ses cotes.

Ce fut son seul désir.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, jusqu'au sang.

Il voulait se faire mal, seulement il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Tout était immaculé ici, même le sang qui coulait de ses plaies.

N'essayant plus de se retenir, il laissa couler ses larmes.

Ses sanglots saccades, il déversa tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Sa tristesse.

Sa rancoeur.

Son dégoût de lui-même.

Et son amour.

Il n'en pouvait plus, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi?

Il n'arrivait pas à évoquer la raison de son acte.

Il songea aux bons moments qu'il avait passe en sa compagnie.

Il se sentait si bien a ce moment la.

Alors, pourquoi?!

Parce que...

"Parce que j'avais peur de toi, de ton amour et de ce que tu représentais! Et si cet amour que tu m'offrais, n'était qu'un leurre, le fruit de mon imagination?! Je ne voulais pas affronter cette réalité. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'avais peut-être tort; j'ai peur d'être seul. J'ai tant besoin de toi..."

Il ne la remarqua pas, cette imposante porte qui se tenait derrière lui.

Elle s'ouvrit dans un grondement lugubre.

Une lumière encore plus vive que l'étendue de blanc, s'en échappa.

Il sentit un souffle tout près de lui.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux brillant d'espoir; mais ne se retourna pas.

Deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules.

Il retint son souffle.

"C'était donc pour cela..."

Il versa d'autres larmes, ayant reconnu sa voix.

Il avait tant espéré l'entendre a nouveau.

Il était là, tout près de lui.

Faites qu'il ne parte pas. Faites que ce ne soit pas une illusion.

"Je suis désolé..."

"Non. Tu aurais du m'en parler."

"Je n'osais pas. Désolé..."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

Il sentit sa main caresser sa joue lisse, comme pour le réconforter.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle était froide.

Il sentit ses lèvres embrasser le bout de ses doigts.

"Je ne veux plus jamais être seul."

"Je ne t'abandonnerais pas."

Les deux bras le firent se retourner.

Il se trouva alors face à lui.

Il plongea son regard dore dans celui mauve de son vis-à-vis.

Ces yeux, il ne les oublierait jamais.

Il sentit qu'il l'attirait vers lui.

A présent, leurs visages étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles respectifs.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se scindèrent en un baiser passionné.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son bien-aimé.

Ce dernier caressant amoureusement sa peau légèrement pâle, avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux noir de jais.

Ce baiser la, ils en avaient rêve.

Ils s'interrompirent tous deux.

L'homonculus repoussa gentiment l'humain pour pouvoir le contempler.

Il souriait, mais pas de ce sourire narquois habituel, non, un sourire sincère.

Il était heureux.

L'homonculus fut ému par la beauté qu'il émanait a cet instant.

"Je t'aime Solf."

L'humain se blottit dans ses bras.

"Pas autant que moi Greed..."

L'homonculus serra un peu plus fort celui qu'il portait dans son coeur.

Pour ne plus le perdre. Jamais.

"On y va?"

"Tant que je suis avec toi."

L'homonculus émit un rire et se releva.

Entraîné par son compagnon, l'humain fit de même.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte.

Greed lui tendit la main.

Solf la prit sans plus aucune peur.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la lumière.

Ils iraient ensembles.

Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Tout irait bien désormais.


	3. Une dernière nuit

**Une dernière nuit**

La nuit était calme. Les chambres étaient plongées dans une totale obscurité, et tous les membres d'un certain bar, dormaient à poings fermés. Enfin, pas vraiment tout le monde... Un homme aux longs cheveux couleur ébène, ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il semblait troublé; pourtant il y avait réfléchi toute la soirée. Il avait pris sa décision quant à ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Seulement, quelque chose l'angoissait; il ne savait pas quoi - ou peut-être que si, mais il n'osait pas l'avouer. Il voulait passer à l'acte, mais en même temps... Et s'il avait tort?

Il se retourna encore une fois; il avait froid. Il remonta ses couvertures sur ses épaules, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Quelle était cette sensation? Il se sentait seul? Mais, seul, il l'a toujours été. Non, pas toujours; pas depuis qu'il est ici en tout cas. Il y avait bien quelqu'un pour qui il comptait; cependant, il allait causer la perte de cette personne et ça, il s'en rongeait les sangs. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour quiconque, sauf pour lui.

Et il avait encore froid, ce froid lui glaçant l'échine. Il se leva prestement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle donnait sur un long couloir, qui lui parut bien plus interminable que d'habitude, lorsqu'il l'emprunta. Ce couloir lui donnait l'étrange impression de remonter cette allée où s'engageaient les condamnés à mort. La chambre où il voulait se rendre, lui semblait si inatteignable tout à coup. Puis, comme pris au dépourvu, il se retrouva en face de la porte choisit. Il hésita un court instant et posa sa main sur la poignée, qu'il tourna. Il poussa doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Il la referma dans un claquement inintelligible et s'avança en direction du lit. L'homme qui se trouvait là, dormait allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. "Toujours aussi peu crédible!" pensa le premier en affichant un léger sourire. Sourire forcé qui disparut bien vite. Il s'assit sur le matelas et contempla cet homme qui n'en était pas un. Le froid mordant qu'il ressentait, l'incita à s'allonger à ses côtés. Il se blottit tout contre lui, comme quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'endormir; il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent.

Un bras fut passé autour de son épaule. Apparemment, il l'avait réveillé; ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu au départ, mais bon.

- Ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens de ton plein gré. Annonça le non humain. Et encore moins pour te blottir contre moi.

L'humain ne répondit pas.

- Allons, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Il n'y a rien...

- Tu mens comme tu respires. Explique-moi ce qui te préoccupe. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça?

- ... Je crois que je vais faire une énorme connerie.

- De quel genre?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

- Je veux savoir!

- Tu veux toujours tout de toute façon. Laisse-moi dormir.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais tout dis.

- Hors de question, je ne peux pas avouer une telle chose.

L'homonculus réfléchit un instant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'humain et émit une hypothèse:

- Tu as l'intention de me tuer, c'est ça?

- Non!!

L'alchimiste resserra un peu plus son étreinte; il avait presque crié ce simple mot. Mais, il avait eu si mal en entendant la théorie de l'homonculus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas le perdre... Il ne savait plus où il en était.

L'homonculus avait été quelque peu surprit par la réaction de son compagnon. Puis, il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa peau. Des larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, cet homme sans sentiments était en train de pleurer silencieusement sur son épaule. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tel un enfant.

- Greed, je…

- Tais-toi. Pleure un bon coup, après ça ira mieux.

Prodiguant son conseil, l'alchimiste se laissa aller et pleura tout son soul. Pendant ce temps, Greed caressait ses cheveux tout en lui soufflant des mots de réconfort. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieures minutes. Une fois ses sanglots étouffés, l'alchimiste se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de l'homonculus. il s'en souviendrait longtemps de ces yeux là, de cette couleur mauve et de ces iris rétractés. Plongé dans ce regard, il se perdit dans cette contemplation; il éprouva un soudain élan d'affection pour son vis-à-vis. Greed fixait lui aussi intensément son compagnon; il fit glisser sa main sur la joue lisse et ses doigts sur les lèvres fines quelque peu violettes. Il approcha son visage et entra en contact avec celui de l'homme à la queue de cheval. Ce dernier semblait chercher les lèvres de son ami; Greed les lui offrit donc, trop heureux de voir qu'il en redemandait toujours plus. Il frôla sa nuque afin d'intensifier le baiser et l'alchimiste comprit le message. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et commencèrent ce ballet frénétique auquel ils étaient habitué. Greed sentit qu'il était complètement à lui désormais, il entreprit donc de l'allonger sur le matelas tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il caressa amoureusement le torse de son bien-aimé, ne délaissant aucune parcelle de la peau si douce. A chaque caresse, il descendait de plus en plus bas; l'alchimiste ressentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps, mais cette fois au moins, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid. Greed rompit le baiser et embrassa tour à tour son menton, puis son cou, et enfin le haut de son corps. L'humain se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, lorsqu'il atteignit son ventre. Toutefois, Greed remonta au niveau du visage de son compagnon et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi au-dessus de lui à le contempler.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu? demanda l'humain.

- J'aimerais bien savoir quand même ce qui te tracasse. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de me faire des avances.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis?! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- Solf...

Coupant court à ses paroles, l'alchimiste passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homonculus et l'embrassa avec fougue. "Je veux juste passer un dernier moment avec toi. pensa-t-il. Une dernière nuit...". Néanmoins, Greed ne répondit pas à ce baiser.

- Je t'en prie Greed...

- Tu sais comme je suis, non?

- Oui, et c'est bien ça qui me fait chier!

Kimblee s'apprêtait à se relever et sortir de la chambre, mais Greed le retint par le bras et le força à se recoucher. Le regardant toujours de haut, l'homonculus ne lui laissa pas le choix.

- Très bien, tu ne veux pas parler de tes petites cachotteries, mais j'aimerais qu'en contre-partie tu répondes à une simple question.

- Annonce la couleur?

- Puis-je avoir la certitude que tu m'aimes?

C'était la question à laquelle Kimblee n'aurait jamais voulu être confronté, et il la lui balançait comme ça, à un instant pareil. Il ne savait que répondre. Oui, il éprouvait de fort sentiments pour l'homonculus, mais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire l'empêchait de le lui avouer. Pourtant, il voulait croire qu'il l'aimait et que Greed l'aimait en retour. Cependant, les événements qui se produiraient dans quelques heures, allaient à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Mais, il le fallait, il avait peur et ça il ne pourrait pas lui avouer non plus. Son estomac se noua, il avait encore envie de pleurer, il avait du mal à accepter le fait de quitter Greed. Il se serra à l'homonculus et se retint de verser d'autres larmes amères.

- Oui, je t'aime Greed, je t'aime...

- Je suis vraiment heureux de l'entendre. Je tiens tellement à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ne délaissant leurs lèvres que pour respirer. De nouveau, Greed allongea son alchimiste sur le lit et recommença son manège. Kimblee ne le retint pas, appréçiant de plus en plus les avancées de l'homonculus. De fil en aiguille, ils finirent par faire l'amour. Après cela, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'endormir, Greed eut la force de sussurrer à son bien-aimé un "Je t'aime Solf.". L'intéressé fut très touché mais aussi blessé. Décidément, il avait fait le mauvais choix, seulement, il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

Le lendemain matin, l'alchimiste écarlate s'éveilla avant Greed dans les bras de ce dernier. Aujourd'hui était le jour fatidique, celui qui scellerait la fin de la bande du devil's Nest, de l'homonculus de l'avarice, mais aussi de cet amour. Il caressa la peau de son amant comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de sa présence. Bientôt, il serait de nouveau seul, il devrait faire face à toutes sortes de problèmes, seul. Greed ne serait plus là pour le tirer d'affaire, ni pour être simplement à ses côtés. Il avait tout de même passé de bons moments en compagnie de cet imbécile d'homonculus, il en était même venu à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Mais, tout cela ferait parti du passé dans peu de temps. Greed allait mourir, c'était une certitude; mais peut-être que lui même mourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre, tôt ou tard, qui savait? Maintenant qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'homonculus, il espérait mourrir vite pour pouvoir le rejoindre, de l'autre côté...

Il était temps d'y aller, il se leva et s'habilla, puis se rassit près de l'homonculus. Il déposa un dernier baiser d'adieu sur ses lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi, Greed. J'espère que l'on se rencontrera de nouveau.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Puis, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois son cher ami.

- J'aurais tellement voulut pouvoir encore te dire "je t'aime" des tas de fois...

Il ferma les yeux et sortit, refermant la porte sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais, il avait dépassé le point de non retour.


	4. La balançoire

**La balançoire**

Je me réveille, il est une heure du matin. Décidément, je n'aurais pas beaucoup dormi. Je ne me sens pas fatigué, je décide donc de me lever. Je repousse doucement les couvertures pour ne pas éveiller celui qui partage la même chambre que moi. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, j'entre et allume la lumière. La pièce s'illumine et j'esquisse une moue déplaisante face à toute cette lumière apparue subitement. Je frotte mes yeux encore endormis, pourtant je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas fatigué. Je pose mes mains sur les rebords du lavabo et contemplent mon reflet dans le miroir quelque peu terne. Et là, tout ce que je vois, c'est un homme qui a l'air d'un dépravé, à moins que ce ne soit un parfait idiot. Ces foutus longs cheveux noirs en bataille, pendent de chaque côté de mon visage qui est depuis un temps, plus pâle que la mort. Même mes yeux dorés n'ont plus cet éclat qui faisait que c'était mon regard et pas celui d'un autre. Franchement, j'ai vraiment l'air con. Je réarrange ces satanés cheveux et les coiffes en queue de cheval comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Enfin, je dis "foutus cheveux", mais en vérité, je ne les couperais pour rien au monde. Je me rappelle trop lorsque tu passais ta main dedans, avant de jouer avec en prononçant silencieusement mon prénom. Mais, qu'est-ce que raconte moi?! Je crois bien que je ne tourne plus rond, il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je me rends donc à nouveau dans la chambre et j'entreprends de trouver ma veste et mes chaussures. Je les enfile et repart dans la direction opposée. Je referme la porte sans la claquer, je ne veux pas que l'autre se réveille et se mêle de mes histoires. Je longe le couloir à tâtons dans la pénombre, qui me mène jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, je pose ma main sur la poignée et je la tourne, en vain. Merde! C'est bloqué! Et bien entendu, les clés ne sont pas dans la serrure, ainsi je pars à la recherche de ces introuvables clés. Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu les mettre?! Ah, je les ai décelées dans le pot de fleur. Quelle idée absurde, je vous jure! J'enfonce la clé correspondante dans le trou de la serrure et la tourne. Un déclic se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre sur l'extérieur. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, je vois un objet briller sur une étagère tout près de moi: un revolver. Je le saisis d'une main et le fixe du regard avant de le prendre avec moi, le rangeant dans mon dos. Je passe enfin le parvis de la maison et je suis enfin dehors à l'air libre. Une brise tiède vient caresser ma joue, néanmoins, je la ressens comme un vent glacé sur ma peau. Il fait nuit noire, seul quelques lampadaires sont allumés le long de la rue. Je marche, écoutant le bruit que fait chacun de mes pas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils résonnent tellement je suis seul. Il n'y a pas un chat, pas un humain pour venir troubler ce moment de paix. Seul le bruissement des feuilles et le cliquetis de la balançoire du petit parc en face, mettent un peu de vie dans cette rue inanimée. Je respire profondément, profitant au maximum de cette liberté qui est la mienne en cet instant. Suis-je heureux? Non, je ne crois pas, c'est juste que je me sens bien ici, en solitaire. Ce petit parc semble m'appeler, je traverse donc l'allée et pousse la barrière en fer. Cet endroit fait resurgir des souvenirs que je croyais avoir enfouis au fond de mon coeur. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être parce que ces souvenirs sont encore récents, et puis, je n'oublis pas facilement. Je m'approche de la balançoire et à ma plus grande surprise m'y installe. Avec l'aide de mes pieds, je me balance, comme le font les enfants. Je vais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus haut, je vais bien tôt atteindre les étoiles. Le vent me fouette le visage et s'engouffre entre mes paupières fermées et oblige quelques larmes à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Je les sens couler malgré moi sur mes joues et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Je ne voudrais pas ameuter les voisins et encore moins cet abruti qui partage le même lit que moi. Pas que je sois effrayé par ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou penser, non, je veux juste rester seul et me sentir libre. Je ne suis pas normal, ça je le sais, mais j'aimerais que l'on n'en rajoute pas encore une couche. En fin de compte, personne ne sait réellement ce que je ressens, ce qu'il y a au fond de moi. Je souris. Je voudrais rire, chanter, clamer tout haut ce que je pense, comme n'importe quel gosse. Je continue mon ascension vers ces cieux obscurs, je vais toujours plus vite et toujours plus haut, parce que je crois peut-être qu'il y a encore une place pour moi dans un monde meilleur. Quelque pars où je pourrais te rejoindre, un endroit où je te rencontrerais à nouveau. Je voudrais crier et même hurler ton nom sur tous les toits, en espérant que tu me répondes et que tu me reviennes. J'aimerais que dans mon élan il me pousse des ailes pour que je puisse m'envoler vers toi. Toi à qui je pense chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde... Je le sens, je vais bientôt m'élever dans les airs. Le vent me glace l'échine, mon visage est mouillé de larmes amères et je l'avoue je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais, ce que je pense, ce que je dis. Ton souvenir est ancré en moi et je ne peux m'en défaire, je ne veux m'en défaire, car tu me manques. Terriblement. Mon sourire se transforme en une expression que je n'ai que rarement faite, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, mais mes larmes continuent de se déverser comme si je les avais trop longtemps retenues. C'est le cas en fait, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis mon enfance. Je me mets à trembler à présent, mon corps est parcouru de spasmes. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?! Je ralenti l'allure du balancement et alors que je m'apprêtais à m'arrêter, mon pied heurte un roc plus gros que les autres. Je m'étale par terre tel un gamin qui n'aurait pas fait gaffe. Seulement moi, je ne me relève pas, je reste ainsi allongé sur le sol de terre battue. Je recrache dans un toussotement la poussière qui s'est accumulée dans ma bouche. Puis, je me recroqueville et me mets à sangloter, tant et si bien que je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Mes pleurs deviennent incontrôlables, je veux sortir toute la tristesse qu'il y a dans mon coeur. Je me laisse aller, finalement, cela fait du bien de pleurer un bon coup. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je me dévoilerais ainsi; pourtant, je sais que tu aurais souhaité que j'abaisse toutes mes barrières comme je suis en train de le faire. Cependant, maintenant ce n'est plus possible, tout est terminé. A bien y réfléchir, moi aussi j'aurai aimé t'ouvrir mon coeur, mais c'est trop tard, tu n'es plus là et tu ne reviendras jamais. Je le sais. Puisque tout est de ma faute. J'ai vraiment été un imbécile sur ce coup là. Désormais, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, je t'ai conduit à ta perte et je m'en veux. Ta présence réconfortante me manque, il y a tellement de choses qui me manquent. J'aimerais tant que tu me prennes à nouveau dans tes bras, que tu caresses mes cheveux avec douceur, que tu prononces mon nom tout bas, que tu m'embrasses avec passion, que lorsque je me réveille je te retrouve à mes côtés, que tu me taquines et même que tu m'engueules! Tout cela me manque affreusement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Ce que je vit en ce moment avec l'autre n'est rien en comparaison de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Pour une fois, je goûtais au bonheur de vivre en compagnie de quelqu'un. Mais, avec l'autre ce n'est pas pareil, je suis loin de me sentir à l'aise et puis, je ne pense qu'à toi continuellement. Je n'éprouve point avec lui, les sentiments que j'avais avec toi. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi d'avoir eu peur, de ne pas avoir cru en toi et en l'amour que tu me vouais. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que tu m'aimes et que je ressens la même chose. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et moi, j'ai tout gâché. Excuse-moi. Je me dégoûte, je ne mérite vraiment pas de vivre et encore moins de te retrouver dans l'au-delà. Je veux mourir. Mais avant de partir, je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime... Greed. Je me relève un peu et me mets à genoux, je ne stoppe pas mes pleurs pour autant. Je passe un main hésitante dans mon dos et j'aggripe le revolver. Je le contemple dans la clarté de la lune. Il brille de mille feux, telles les étoiles dans ce ciel noir d'encre. C'est vraiment une très belle nuit pour s'en aller. Je pointe le flingue sous mon cou, puis le fait glisser jusqu'à ma tempe. Mon doigt est déjà sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer. Je souris à travers mes larmes; qui sait, peut-être que là-bas quelqu'un aura pitié de moi et me laissera le loisir de te revoir ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Juste le temps de te dire au revoir. Je ferme les yeux avec force et commence à faire pression sur la gâchette. Mais rien ne se passe, je me suis arrêté juste à temps pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Mais pourquoi ai-je fait cela? J'ai tellement envie de mourir. Je sens une présence toute proche, l'aura qu'elle dégage ravive ma mémoire. Une main retient la mienne et m'empêche d'en finir avec cette vie ratée. J'ouvre grand les yeux, mais je n'ose pas me retourner. Serait-ce de la peur? Peut-être un peu. Oui j'ai peur, mais en même temps je suis comblé de le savoir près de moi. Seulement, pourquoi a-t-il arrêté mon geste? Et moi qui croyais que s'il revenait un jour il voudrait sa vengeance, cela ne semble pas être le cas. Il défait mes doigts un à un et le revolver tombe sur sol, il embrasse ma main tremblante et s'approche plus près de moi.

-Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu puisses en arriver à de telles extrémités. murmura-t-il.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon corps et pose sa tête sur mon épaule droite. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est chialer à nouveau. Il me force à me retourner, puis il sèche mes larmes et nettoie mon visage de toute la terre qui y est resté collé. Finalement, il me prend dans ses bras et me berce comme un enfant qui aurait besoin de réconfort. Je fini par me calmer, j'aime tant être au creux de ses bras, je m'y sens en sécurité. Je me redresse un peu et le contemple. Ses yeux sont toujours de ce mauve inhumain, mais son regard est si attendrissant lorsqu'il me regarde. Il me sourit et moi je ne comprends toujours pas. Je t'en prie Greed, embrasses-moi, j'en meurs d'envie, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus goûté à tes lèvres. Tu sembles avoir compris mes pensées et tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes, je passe mes bras autour de ton cou, tandis que tu entames un baiser plus passionné. Je sens nos deux langues s'unir dans ce ballet qui dure longtemps, mais qui ne me gêne pas outre mesure. Au contraire, j'y prends goût comme à chaque fois. Je sens ses mains parcourir mon corps avec autant d'aisance qu'à l'accoutumée. Soudain, il rompt le baiser, moi j'en redemande encore, cherchant ses lèvres les yeux fermés. Mais il pose un doigt sur les miennes et je le fixe, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il manigance. Il me soulève de terre et me transporte dans ses bras jusqu'à banc. Là, il s'asseoit et m'installe en travers de ses genoux. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me serre tout contre lui. Je n'en demande pas plus, je me blotti entre ses bras musclés. Nous restons ainsi un bout de temps, lui caressant mes longs cheveux et moi murmurant à tout bout de champ que je l'aimais, que je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer et surtout que je m'excusais pour ma belle connerie. Enfin, je lui pose cette question qui me turlupine.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de me suicider?

- Vivre est ta punition pour m'avoir trahi. répondit calmement Greed.

- Ah...

- Tu mourras lorsque ton heure arrivera, je t'empêcherai de te tuer chaque fois que tu tenteras une telle chose.

- Je ne suis pas près de te revoir donc.

- Personne ne sait quand tu quitteras ce monde, cela peut-être demain ou dans plusieurs années.

- Comment c'est l'au-delà?

- Je n'y suis pas encore, j'attends que la porte s'ouvre.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Tant qu'il nous reste quelque chose à finir sur Terre, la porte ne peut s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsque tu te sens près que tu peux la passer.

- Et cette chose que tu as encore à faire, quelle est-elle?

- C'est toi Kimblee.

- Moi?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je t'en voulais, mais en même temps je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne plus te revoir. Tu me manquais, tu sais?

- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué...

- A mon avis la porte ne s'ouvrira que lorsque tu m'auras rejoint.

- Mais auparavant, tu veux me faire payer mes actes.

- Tout juste, je veux que tu comprennes à quel point j'ai souffert lorsque j'ai compris que tu m'avais trahi. Je veux que tu ais mal autant que j'ai eu mal au fond de mon coeur ce jour là.

- Et bien, c'est réussi. Je ne t'ai pas tué de mes propres mains et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant culpabilisé.

- Je crois l'avoir compris. J'espère néanmoins que tu me rejoindras vite là-bas. Je veux que l'on écoule des moments heureux ensembles, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu dois déjà repartir?

- Malheureusement oui. Mais sache que je te porte toujours dans mon coeur, mon cher Kim.

- Je t'aime Greed...

Un rayon de soleil frappe mes pauvres yeux fatigués et il me semble que quelqu'un me secoue. J'ouvre les yeux avec feignantise, je dormais si bien. Je me redresse et passe une main sur mon visage, histoire de me réveiller complètement. Lorsque je cherche à savoir qui est celui qui a osé me réveiller, je tombe sur cet homme qui partage sa chambre avec moi. Plus je le regarde, plus j'ai envie de l'exploser. Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur et me demande avec insistance ce que je fous là. Je lui réponds par un éclat de rire inhumain. Cela fait du bien de rire aussi. L'autre est encore plus interloqué qu'il y a quelques secondes, il est peut-être même choqué. Je me lève et commence à partir, ne l'attendant pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, encore moins de lui expliquer pourquoi il m'a retrouvé dehors. De toute façon, il ne me croirait pas, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il a beau dire qu'il tient à moi, il est tout comme les autres, il ne va pas chercher plus loin, il ne va pas voir au-delà des apparences. Pour lui, je ne suis que l'alchimiste écarlate, un homme dérangé qui aime exploser tout et n'importe quoi. Contrairement à Greed qui a tout fait pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière ce masque impénétrable. Et il y ait très bien arrivé. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'éprouve autant de sentiments pour lui. Non, je ne parlerais pas à cet hurluberlu de militaire totalement mégalomane, je préfère continuer ma vie tranquillement, jusqu'au jour où je pourrais te retrouver. Jusqu'au jour où nous serons enfin réunis, pour toujours.


	5. Valse

Valse

Beaucoup de gens aiment la musique - certainement la quasi totalité de la population, mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Qui dit musique dit aussi danse, là aussi beaucoup de monde aime la danse; seulement dans ce cas précis, il y a ceux qui aiment danser et ceux qui rechignent car ils croient danser comme des quiches. Mais même ces derniers se sentent entraînés par le rythme et ne résistent pas longtemps avant de s'avancer sur la piste pour effectuer quelques pas ou se déhancher.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour au Devil's Nest, Martel, la chimère serpent, ramena un étrange objet pour le moins encombrant, alors qu'elle était partie faire quelques courses. Les habitués du bar la regardèrent avec ahurissement pendant qu'elle déposait l'objet avec une précaution toute particulière, sur une table. Puis, elle alla dans la cuisine et en ressortit munie d'un chiffon afin de nettoyer le "sujet" de ses pensées. Intrigués, tous suivaient les moindres gestes de la chimère et Greed, l'homonculus de l'avidité, releva ses lunettes teintées pour mieux observer la "chose" qu'elle avait rapportée. Sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle, Martel interrompit son nettoyage et se retourna pour considérer l'assemblée hébétée. A cet instant, elle eut l'impression d'être un animal en cage que l'on fixe pour essayer d'en comprendre le comportement.

- Et bien quoi?! fit Martel décontenancé.

- A leur air bête, je dirais qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ont à faire, dit crûment Kimblee qui savait parfaitement en quoi consistait l'objet.

Quelques personnes présentes en ces lieux eurent envie de renvoyer la balle à l'alchimiste écarlate, mais aucun ne se lança de peur de représailles. Martel qui ne portait pas spécialement l'alchimiste dans son coeur, dut quand même admettre qu'il avait raison. Après tout ce n'était pas un objet que l'on voyait tous les jours et ceux qui fréquentaient le bar n'avait pour la plupart que très peu de culture. La chimère serpent se décala donc sur le côté afin que tout le monde puisse admirer le produit et leur expliqua ce qu'il en était.

- Ceci, messieurs dames, est un gramophone, clama Martel de façon à ce que tout le monde ait bien entendu le nom qu'elle avait donné.

Toutefois, le mot "gramophone" ne fit qu'amplifier l'incrédulité de l'auditoire. L'alchimiste leva les yeux aux ciel, excédé par autant de bêtise. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint aux côtés de Martel pour tenter une approche d'enseignement rapide.

- Comme l'a dit notre chère "vipère", débuta Kimblee tandis que Martel le fixait d'un oeil noir, cet objet est un gramophone. Mais vu que votre niveau d'inculture est extraordinaire, je m'en vais vous expliquer à quoi cela sert - parce que sinon, on n'y sera encore demain.

L'alchimiste montra du doigt la partie inférieure du phonographe:

- La partie basse est en fait le plateau tournant, on y pose un disque et on rabat ce que vous voyez là, dit-il en désignant le bras portant la tête de lecture, et l'on tourne cette manivelle pour mettre en marche le gramophone. Par la suite, le son sort de cette sorte d'entonnoir qui est un système d'amplification.

- Et donc, cela sert à quoi au juste? demanda une greluche aux cheveux blonds platines, qui avait déjà décroché depuis le début de la leçon.

- Force m'est de constater que j'ai face à moi une bande de buses ignorantes qui n'ait même pas foutu de concevoir que cet objet produit de la musique!

- De la musique?! s'exclama Greed enjoué.

- Oui, en effet Greed, pas la peine de jouer les perroquets, je crois que tout le monde a enfin compris.

- C'est normal, tu es un professeur tellement doué!

- Si tu le dis...

Martel se racla la gorge, suivie de près par Dolchatte et Roa qui semblait avoir compris les sous-entendus des dernières phrases prononcées par leur patron et l'alchimiste. D'ailleurs, ce dernier refoula une rougeur qu'il sentait monter à ses joues et toussota pour créer une diversion, qui ne marcha pas tant que ça vu que les membres du bar se posèrent de multiples questions.

- Bref! Tout cela pour dire qu'un gramophone permet d'écouter de la musique, conclut Kimblee. Mais je me demande pourquoi le "crotale" nous a ramené cet objet, pour le moins inutile dans ce bar.

La chimère serpent conserva son sang-froid du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas étrangler l'écarlate et se pencha pour prendre un sac, duquel elle sortit nombre de vinyles qu'elle posa près du gramophone.

- Puisque ce gramophone sert à écouter de la musique comme vous l'avez si bien expliqué monsieur le "professeur", siffla Martel en toisant l'alchimiste qui la regardait en biais, et bien je vais l'utiliser pour mettre de l'ambiance dans le bar.

- C'est une idée géniale que tu as eu là Martel! applaudit l'homonculus.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Dolchatte.

- Merci, dit Martel, j'espérais que tout le monde accueillerait cela avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis transporté à l'idée que ce bar minable se transforme en salle d'audition, ironisa l'écarlate.

- Mais on se fiche de ton avis, Kimblee!

- Mon bar n'est pas minable! s'insurgea Greed. Retire ce que tu viens de dire!

- D'accord, il n'est pas minable, fit l'alchimiste lassé, il est juste... déplorable!

- Kimblee... Chercherais-tu à tester ma patience?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, il tombe en ruine et une odeur désagréable règne en ces lieux en permanence.

L'homonculus s'avança menaçant, forçant l'alchimiste à reculer de quelques pas et à se retrouver coincé entre le mur et Greed. Ce dernier s'approcha le plus près possible de Kimblee afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Tu sais que je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à révéler notre petit secret aux autres, murmura Greed, c'est toi qui a un problème avec ton ego. Et si tu continus sur ce ton, je ne me gênerais pas.

- Ca va, je te taquinais c'est tout, se justifia l'alchimiste dont les joues étaient devenues pourpres.

- Tout de même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te gêne. Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Greed jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres qui semblaient fascinés par l'instrument et profita de ce moment pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'écarlate. Celui-ci sentit son corps s'électriser au contact de la bouche de son vis-à-vis et tenta de lui rendre son baiser; cependant, l'homonculus était déjà reparti vers le groupe admirant l'objet dont il était désormais question. Kimblee soupira et se dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux au final que tout le monde sache, ainsi lui et Greed pourraient s'étreindre sans avoir à se cacher à tout bout de champs. Néanmoins, l'alchimiste ne se sentait pas encore prêt à passer le cap.

Plus loin, Martel s'arma d'un large disque de couleur noir, qu'elle déposa sur la platine du gramophone. Elle mit ce dernier en marche et un son entraînant sortit de "l'entonnoir"; on pouvait reconnaître des instruments comme le piano, le saxophone, le trombone, la trompette, le violon, les percussions et une multitudes d'autres encore. Exhorté par la musique, la jeune chimère se laissa aller et commença à faire quelques pas en rythme avec le tempo. De même, l'entourage se sentit l'envie d'entrer sur la piste de danse; les habitués du bar et les chimères poussèrent au loin les tables et les chaises et se lancèrent pour certains dans des pas de danse compliqués tandis que d'autres, qui ne connaissaient pas grand-chose à la chorégraphie, gigotèrent joyeusement. Comble de la stupeur, Greed démontra qu'il possédait un incroyable talent pour la danse; deux trois potiches souhaitèrent danser avec lui mais il n'accorda ce privilège qu'à Martel qui était tout aussi remarquable lorsqu'elle se déhanchait - forcément, cela aide d'avoir été muté avec un serpent! Quant à Kimblee, il restait en retrait de tout cela, tout seul dans son coin comme à son habitude. La musique n'était pas un problème pour lui, au contraire il adorait cela, non c'était plutôt le fait de danser qu'il le gênait. Pas qu'il ne sache pas danser, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de se mêler à cette foule de gais lurons et ne voulait pas danser avec n'importe qui. A dire vrai, il savait très bien avec qui il désirait faire quelques pas, mais cela revenait à dévoiler son secret.

Se rendant compte que penser à ses désirs et rêver d'être en permanence aux côtés de Greed le rendait plus morose que jamais, il s'éclipsa avec discrétion afin d'aller broyer du noir à l'air libre et défouler son esprit.

Lorsque l'alchimiste rentra la musique continuait d'emplir le bar, mais tout le monde se reposait désormais autour d'une grande tablée pour fêter l'entrée d'une nouvelle conception musicale du Devil's Nest. Le patron du bar, en bout de table, invita Kimblee à s'installer à sa gauche, ce que ce dernier fit sans émettre d'objection. Il se servit dans les plats et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger une bouchée de légumes, il ressentit comme un coup dans ses pieds. Sachant pertinemment qui lui faisait du pied, il résista à la tentation de jeter un regard - qu'il soit mauvais ou interloqué - à sa droite et avala ces légumes. Nouveau coup: l'écarlate posa ses couverts mais ne daigna pas regarder l'impudent. Coups à répétition cette fois-ci: exaspéré, Kimblee se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion et partit en direction de sa chambre. L'assemblée de chimères et de poivrots le regardèrent partir en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu l'énerver à ce point; puis, ils constatèrent qu'après tout il était toujours comme cela: impulsif.

Plus tard dans la nuit - minuit devait être passée, l'alchimiste se rendit en douce dans la cuisine puisqu'au dîner il n'avait pas pu se rassasier à cause de l'homonculus de l'avarice: "Quel imbécile il fait parfois!". Une fois s'être rempli la panse, il passa par le bar où se trouvait le gramophone; il le fixa avec envie. Une idée folle jaillit dans sa tête et il repartit en direction des chambres. Il s'arrêta devant une porte excentrée des autres et abaissa la poignée; il entra dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte sans bruit. Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent aux ténèbres ambiantes et s'avança près du lit où dormait à poings fermés cet être qui n'était pas humain. Il s'accroupit afin d'être à la même hauteur que lui et le contempla; il le trouvait si beau quand il dormait, apaisé. Et lui qui croyait avoir occis des sentiments qu'il pensait inutiles comme l'amour... il avait eu tort.

_Cela faisait un certain temps déjà que l'homonculus lui faisait de l'oeil, mais Kimblee n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il supposait que c'était encore une fantaisie de la part de cet idiot. Cependant, un beau jour - ou plutôt une belle nuit - alors que l'alchimiste faisait une insomnie et tentait par moult efforts de s'endormir, Greed vint le retrouver dans le bar, l'ayant entendu tourner en rond dans le couloir. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qui le tourmentait ainsi pour qu'il ne dorme pas convenablement; après tout l'écarlate était loin d'être quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas la nuit parce qu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose, c'était quelqu'un de très positif. Alors pourquoi? Kimblee, qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir, sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix et quand il se retourna pour le regarder, il eut comme un choc électrique. En cette nuit, les yeux mauves de l'homonculus l'avaient fasciné, ses pupilles rétractées l'envoûtaient et il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était évanouit autour de lui et seul l'image de l'être aux yeux mauves restait gravée dans son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il tout d'un coup alors qu'il a toujours su garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation? Greed sourit et s'approcha de l'alchimiste qui ne réagit pas et il réitéra sa question. L'écarlate lui répondit un "Je ne sais pas..." vaseux, tout en continuant de fixer l'homonculus. Greed prit le menton de son vis-à-vis entre son pouce et son index et lui dit: "Tu es sûr de ne pas savoir?". Kimblee n'était pas certain de comprendre le fond de la question, pourtant ses joues devinrent rouges comme des pivoines. Même Greed sentit que ses propres joues viraient au pourpre. Puis, l'alchimiste tenta de savoir pourquoi l'homonculus le regardait constamment ces temps-ci. L'intéressé sourit de plus belle, posa son front contre celui de l'alchimiste et lui avoua qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son charme. Kimblee sembla surpris au début puis il se fit petit à petit à cette idée. Heureux de voir qu'il supportait sereinement cette révélation, Greed frôla les lèvres de l'écarlate qui ne se déroba pas. Il plaqua alors complètement sa bouche sur la sienne et Kimblee lui répondit avec ferveur en posant ses bras sur les épaules de l'homonculus. Celui-ci l'enveloppa par la taille et passa une main sous le débardeur noir de son compagnon afin d'apprécier sa peau. L'alchimiste affectionnait particulièrement ses caresses ensorcelantes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse aimer un être comme lui; c'était si réconfortant de se sentir aimé... Aimé?! Ce mot résonna dans sa tête comme une sonnette d'alarme. Il rompit le baiser et se dégagea des bras musclés de l'homonculus en toute hâte. Greed était l'homonculus représentant le péché de l'avidité, où se trouvait donc la preuve que ce dernier avait des sentiments pour lui? Surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Greed voulut savoir ce qui avait déplu à l'écarlate; étaient-ce ses caresses qu'il avait trouvées trop osées, ou bien embrassait-il comme un dératé? L'alchimiste lui tourna le dos et dit à intelligible voix: "Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère Greed? Greed... Ton nom est si représentatif de ta personnalité.". L'homonculus poussa un profond soupir et posa ses mains sur les bras nus de l'homme aux cheveux longs, afin de l'apaiser. Greed lui murmura alors ces mots à l'oreille: "Tu peux me croire, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir, ce n'est pas dans ma vocation. Et je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve une telle chose pour une personne." Toujours aussi sceptique, Kimblee lui demanda pourquoi lui et pas une de ces greluches avec qui il traîne tous le temps. Greed pouffa de rire et affirma qu'elles étaient belles et attrayantes, mais elles n'avaient aucun charme qui leur était propre, elles n'avaient rien pour elle à part leur beauté. "Toi Kimblee, tu es différent des autres, tellement que tu en es devenu affriolant à mes yeux!" L'homonculus fit glisser ses doigts dans le cou de l'alchimiste qui consentit à tourner la tête et adresser un sourire à Greed, mais en évitant soigneusement de le regarder: "J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit ma "non normalité" qui t'est tapé dans l'oeil.". Greed le força à le regarder dans les yeux avec un air de défi, mêlé à une certaine malice, dans son regard: "Et pourquoi pas?!". Le débat était clos, ils étaient tous deux sûr de leurs sentiments et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement._

_Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cette nuit là, c'était que Martel faisait des insomnies chroniques entre une heure et trois heures du matin. Ainsi donc, elle déambulait dans les couloirs avant d'entrer dans la salle du bar et de découvrir une scène pour le moins bluffante: son patron et l'alchimiste écarlate en train de s'embrasser comme un parfait petit couple. Sa mâchoire inférieure se déroba et les deux comparses l'ayant remarquée, ils stoppèrent leur lancée et Kimblee mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'homonculus. Martel se reprit et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait du faire une énorme boulette; elle tenta donc de s'excuser en leur disant que cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde et qu'ils avaient bien le droit de faire comme ils voulaient. Greed accorda chaleureusement son pardon à la chimère, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'écarlate qui nia les faits en accusant l'homonculus d'avoir tenté de se l'approprier. En entendant des paroles aussi immondes, Greed se jeta sur l'alchimiste pour en découdre en criant: "Espèce de menteur! Quand je pense que c'est toi qui doutais de ma sincérité!". Martel les regarda se battre et se dit qu'ils avaient plus l'air de deux gamins que de deux adultes responsables qui assumaient leurs actes. Au bout d'un moment, la chimère serpent s'interposa et les écarta en allongeant ses bras. Tous deux avaient le nez en sang, mais l'écoulement s'était arrêté pour l'un d'entre eux, son nez s'étant déjà régénéré. Martel les jaugea du regard et s'accorda sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient calmés; elle leur demanda alors de s'expliquer calmement. Le regard triste, Greed demanda à l'alchimiste pourquoi il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence; Kimblee ne dit rien et regarda ailleurs alors que ses joues étaient teintées de rouge mais pas seulement à cause du sang qui les maculait. Greed croisa les bras: "Je vois, Kimblee. Tu es du genre à ne pas vouloir qu'une telle nouvelle se répande. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre, tu affiches avec joie ton côté dérangé, mais par contre tu n'acceptes pas de te montrer en ma compagnie?!" A cela, Kimblee répondit que ce n'était pas pareil. Greed lui posa une ultime question: "Mais tu n'es pas indifférent à mes sentiments comme aux tiens, n'est-ce pas?". L'alchimiste fixa l'homonculus de son regard doré et un sourire s'étala sur son visage, il en avait presque oublié Martel. "Bien sûr Greed, c'est juste que cela me paraît tellement irréel. J'ai longtemps refoulé ces émotions qui me paraissaient ridicules et voilà que je tombe amoureux; et d'un homme par-dessus le marché!". Greed rigola et prit la main de son compagnon avant de lui promettre qu'il ferait en sorte que leur secret soit bien garder; à commencer par Martel qui devrait désormais faire attention à ce qu'elle dirait et de ne pas lâcher une quelconque information sans le faire exprès._

Une présence toute proche de lui, l'observait. Greed ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et sourit en voyant qui se tenait endormi, la tête sur ses bras croisés, posés à même le matelas. L'homonculus frôla la joue de "son" alchimiste. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait, toutes traces de son côté assassin disparaissaient dans ces moments là. Il vint l'embrasser, le réveillant par la même occasion.

- Que fais-tu là, Kimblee? demanda Greed.

- C'est nouveau ça! s'exclama Kimblee indigné. Je mets notre secret en danger en venant te voir dans ta chambre et tu n'es même pas content! Si c'est comme cela, je vais m'en aller.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je te demandais juste pourquoi tu restais sur le plancher, alors que tu pourrais venir te blottir sous les couvertures avec moi.

- Cela ne me déplairait pas, mais j'ai autre chose à te proposer.

- Ne me fais pas languir, dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir.

- J'aimerais danser avec toi...

L'homonculus parut tout d'abord étonné, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents et prit son compagnon dans ses bras.

- Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accorder une danse, susurra Greed.

Kimblee entraîna alors l'homonculus hors de sa chambre jusque dans le bar, où ils s'approchèrent du gramophone et examinèrent les larges disques noirs. Greed s'empara de l'un d'eux et affirma que cela leur conviendrait parfaitement; il posa donc le vinyle et mit en marche l'objet. Une douce musique, lente mais pourtant bien rythmée sortit de "l'entonnoir". L'alchimiste prêta une oreille attentive et constata que le rythme allait en 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4...

- Une valse? fit Kimblee sceptique.

- Tout juste mon cher! s'exclama Greed. Une valse. Ce sera très bien pour commencer et c'est ce qui s'entend le moins, si tu veux à tout prix que notre secret soit bien gardé.

- Tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois. Par contre, je ne suis pas aussi bon danseur que toi...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je te guiderai et je m'adapterai à ton rythme.

Sûr de lui, Greed prit la main gauche de son ami et posa son autre main sur les hanches de ce dernier. Kimblee posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'homonculus et se laissa entraîner dans la danse. Un pas en avant, un en arrière, un sur le côté... Peu de temps après, l'alchimiste se sentait aussi à l'aise que l'homonculus et il se laissèrent tout deux emporter par la musique. Ils tournaient, tournaient, tournaient, ne faisant guère plus attention à l'environnement où ils évoluaient. Soudain, ils percutèrent une table sur laquelle était posée des verres; ceux-ci glissèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Les deux comparses stoppèrent leur danse et regardèrent les alentours, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un déboulé car affolé par le bruit. Cependant, personne ne vint. Les deux hommes se détendirent donc et s'accroupirent pour ramasser les morceaux de verres brisés, éparpillés sur le sol en béton. Kimblee étouffa un juron et Greed, surprit, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. L'alchimiste s'était écorché un doigt et pissait le sang. Greed prit les devants et attrapa la main de ce dernier et suça le sang qui sortait de la plaie. Kimblee le regarda faire et peu à peu se rapprocha de lui et finalement, il embrassa son front puis sa joue. Délaissant la main de l'écarlate, Greed caressa le visage de son vis-à-vis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser langoureux. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer et reprirent de plus belle. Enfin, Kimblee rompit leur étreinte et dit à Greed qu'il souhaitait encore danser; l'homonculus accepta avec joie et ils dansèrent de nouveau au milieu de la piste. Un peu plus tard, ils s'affalèrent tous les deux dans le canapé, épuisés. Se sentant somnolant, Kimblee se calla contre son compagnon qui était à moitié allongé et s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

Réveillée par les bruits de verres cassés, Martel s'était levée en hâte et s'était rendue près de la porte menant au bar. Si il y avait un intrus, il serait très mal reçu. Silencieuse, elle entrouvrit le battant et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la pièce: elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait là point d'intrus, mais son patron et l'alchimiste écarlate qui ramassaient les morceaux de verres brisés. Sur le son d'une valse s'échappant du gramophone, elle les vit s'embrasser et elle referma la porte aussitôt. Martel sourit, heureuse de les voir en si bons termes; cela ne la choquait plus de les voir ensembles désormais. Toutefois, elle décida de monter la garde devant la porte au cas où quelqu'un, qui fut réveillé par les éclats des verres brisé, se pointerait ici pour vérifier l'état des lieux.

Après une heure de garde, Martel commença à fatiguer, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Cependant, comme personne n'était venu par ici, elle pourrait très bien rapatrier sa chambre. Elle regarda de nouveau dans le bar, puis passa complètement sa tête dans la pièce, n'apercevant plus le couple. Elle entra et finalement les découvrit tous deux endormis sur le canapé, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. La chimère soupira et les recouvrit d'une couverture, comme le ferait une bonne mère. Elle les regarda une dernière fois, les trouvant mignons ainsi, et repartit se calfeutrer sous ses couvertures.

Dans la matinée, Kimblee fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux; au chaud comme il était aux côtés de son amant, il blottit sa tête dans son coup et chercha à se rendormir. Seulement, il réveilla Greed dans sa manoeuvre, ce qui le fit grogner de déplaisir. L'homonculus se redressa un peu sur son séant, sa main caressant toujours les cheveux de l'alchimiste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge accrochée au mur de la pièce.

- Il est déjà sept heures du matin, annonça Greed, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever.

A cette information, Kimblee réagit au quart de tour: il sauta par-dessus l'homonculus et s'éloigna pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas avec lui il y a quelques secondes. Greed se mit à rire de cette imposture, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'écarlate.

- Il y a à peine quelques minutes, commenta Greed, tu souhaitais encore piquer un roupillon avec moi je te signale.

- Oui et bien plus maintenant! se renfrogna Kimblee.

- Pourquoi es-tu si complexé? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans notre relation, le fait que l'on soit deux hommes?!

- ...

- Je vois, tu as ta petite fierté d'assassin... Toutefois, sache que je t'aurai un jour, je te forcerai à faire tomber ce stupide masque derrière lequel tu te terres.

Sur ces paroles, Greed partit en direction de la cuisine, mais une main le retint. Il planta son regard irrité dans celui fuyant de l'alchimiste. Ce dernier osa quand même faire face à ses yeux mauves.

- Excuse-moi Greed, fit Kimblee avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère?

Pour toute réponse, l'homonculus se dégagea d'un grand coup d'épaule et claqua la porte au nez de l'alchimiste qui resta bouche bée, avant d'éclater d'une fureur noire et d'exploser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Une journée bien difficile à supporter en perspective. C'était ce que se disait Martel lorsqu'elle remarqua incessamment, en se levant, que son patron et Kimblee ne s'entendait plus franchement à merveille. L'un semblait le bouder et cela mettait en colère le second. Comment arranger une situation pareille et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun meurtre d'ici le soir? La chimère serpent n'en avait aucune idée, puisque de toute façon elle ne savait pas ce qui les avait amener à se séparer ainsi l'un de l'autre. Ou plutôt si, elle avait des soupçons sur ce qui avait pu les diviser: le fait que l'écarlate ne veuille pas qu'ils soient ensembles en public. Donc, le meilleur moyen de les réconcilier serait d'amener l'alchimiste à faire le premier pas, mais c'était un pari risqué et même perdu d'avance. Kimblee n'accepterait jamais une telle proposition de par son arrogance. Cependant, Martel ne perdait rien à tenter l'expérience. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'alchimiste accoudé au bar et broyant du noir, et s'installa sur une chaise à ses côtés. Il l'observa en biais de telle manière qu'il semblait dire: "Lâche-moi, ok?!". Mais Martel n'y fit pas attention et commença sa lutte acharnée pour le convaincre d'aller parler à Greed.

- Pourquoi diable ne vas-tu pas le rejoindre?! demanda Martel.

- De quoi parles-tu? fit l'alchimiste avec dédain.

- Arrête ton char, tu sais que je suis au courant pour vous deux. Que s'est-il passé ce matin?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires que je sache!

- Peut-être bien que si, nous habitons tous sous le même toit et monsieur Greed est mon patron.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir me harceler avec tes questions ennuyeuses et lourdes.

- J'assure la cohésion sociale.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça!

- Peu importe! Il faut que tu ailles parler à monsieur Greed, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ben voyons!

- Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as rien à foutre que le boss te fasse la tronche, je ne te croirais pas!

A ces mots, Kimblee rougit fortement et Martel afficha un air triomphal.

- Tu vois, murmura la chimère, j'avais raison.

Et elle laissa l'alchimiste à ses spéculations pour se rendre auprès du gramophone qu'elle mit en route, à la grande joie de tout le monde. Tous se levèrent et se mirent à se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Greed en fit tout autant sans accorder la moindre attention à l'écarlate. Ce dernier le fixa longuement en se demandant si il aurait assez de "courage" pour aller s'expliquer avec lui. Puis, il le vit inviter ses deux greluches à danser avec lui; il fulmina et se retourna vers le serveur qui dansait sur place, pour lui quémander un autre verre d'alcool. Une fois le verre servi, Kimblee ne le but pas et regarda les glaçons fondre lentement. Mais qu'avait-il donc été aller croire? Greed était l'incarnation de l'avidité, tout en ce bas monde lui appartenait; y compris lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que l'homonculus avait éprouvé pour l'alchimiste, c'était juste un banal caprice dû à sa nature.

Ressasser de tels éclaircissements le mettait mal à l'aise; d'un côté il adorait l'homonculus pour sa non humanité et de l'autre il le détestait pour la même raison. Non, si il aimait Greed, c'était parce que celui-ci avait su l'accepter tel qu'il était malgré ses différences avec les autres humains. Indécis, l'alchimiste enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, croyant que cela l'aiderait à trouver une solution à son problème, lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui était l'importun et croisa le regard mauve de l'homonculus qui l'observait en souriant, mais toutefois d'un air passablement lassé.

- Tu es décidément quelqu'un de bien têtu, Kimblee, dit Greed avant de s'installer sur une chaise près de l'écarlate.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, déclara l'intéressé, en reprenant l'observation de ses glaçons.

- Ah bon, je croyais au contraire que tu voulais que l'on s'explique tous les deux, mais j'ai du me tromper. Puisque c'est comme cela, je vais voir si ma petite brune a envie de danser avec moi...

"Ma petite brune", une expression qui exaspéra l'alchimiste plus qu'il n'en fallait. Il se leva en hâte à la suite de Greed qu'il empoigna par l'encolure de sa veste et lui présenta un regard qui se voulait menaçant. Cependant, l'homonculus ne put y lire que de la jalousie. Kimblee avait fait son choix, il était temps de lever le voile désormais car il ne tiendrait pas un instant de plus dans ce climat de tension.

- Je ne supporte pas quand tu fais semblant de me détester, Greed, siffla Kimblee. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me porte sur les nerfs!

- Que dois-je comprendre par là? demanda Greed qui se réjouissait déjà que son plan pour rendre jaloux l'écarlate ait si bien marché.

- ... Accorde-moi cette danse.

L'homonculus se retint de sauter de joie, mais embrassa quand même son alchimiste avec fougue. Les rares personnes qui ne dansaient pas, regardèrent la scène avec consternation, partagés entre l'incompréhension et la peur de voir leur patron voler en éclat après un tel acte. Néanmoins, il n'y eut pas d'explosion, il semblerait même que l'alchimiste ait accepté le baiser. D'ailleurs, ce dernier souriait sincèrement comme s'il était heureux, ce qui étonna les habitués puisqu'ils ne lui connaissait que ce sourire cynique qui lui donnait cet air de meurtrier. Greed entraîna Kimblee au milieu de la piste de danse et entama un slow en sa compagnie. Ils virevoltaient au travers de la foule de gens qui s'étaient arrêtés de danser en les voyant débouler tous les deux. Les deux greluches, qui étaient si souvent sur les basques de Greed, furent outrées de constater que le patron les avait délaissées pour un homme, qui plus est, cet homme là! Choquées, elles commencèrent à lancer des injonctions à l'alchimiste qui semblait ne prêter aucune attention à ce que disait les deux pimbêches. Ce fut une Martel exaspérée qui les envoya paître ailleurs et demanda aux autres de bien vouloir reprendre leurs activités; ce qu'ils firent tous. La chimère serpent soupira de contentement, puis elle se dirigea vers la chimère chien du nom de Dolchatte, qu'elle invita à danser. Celui-ci bégaya un "avec joie" inaudible et entreprit de ne pas marcher sur les pieds de sa partenaire en dansant.

La musique se termina finalement sur un crescendo et tout le monde s'arrêta de danser. Kimblee passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis et lui offrit ses lèvres. Quelques habitués jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'étrange scène qui s'exhibait à eux, puis partirent vaquer à leurs tâches coutumières; on s'habituait très vite à n'importe quoi, même aux choses les plus incongrues. Martel rejoignit son patron et l'alchimiste afin de les féliciter d'avoir réussi à faire accepter leur couple au reste de la bande aussi rapidement. Kimblee la regarda, étonné, s'éclipser dans la cuisine; puis, il contempla à nouveau le regard malicieux de l'homonculus.

- Alors, commenta Greed, tu penses toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée de dévoiler notre relation?

- Peut-être avais-je tort en fin de compte, affirma Kimblee.

- Je confirme! Maintenant, plus rien ne nous retient; aussi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir mon cher et tendre alchimiste?

- ... Cette nuit, tu m'avais proposé de dormir avec toi...

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Et bien qu'attendons-nous?

L'alchimiste embrassa avec passion l'homonculus, avant de l'emmener par la main vers les chambres...

- ... Mais que faîtes-vous encore là?! s'exclama Kimblee.

- C'est vrai cela! s'offusqua Greed. C'est une chambre privée tout de même!

- Tout juste! Allez ouste, du vent!

La porte de chambre claqua et il nous fut impossible d'entrer.

15


	6. Tout ça pour du maquillage

Tout ça pour un peu de maquillage!

Devant son miroir, une jeune femme, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, entreprend de mettre du mascara sur ses longs cils. Lorsqu'elle passe au crayon noir, elle n'y arrive pas et s'énerve, brisant par là la mine. Elle abandonne et jette le crayon dans la poubelle à côté du lavabo, où s'amasse déjà un joli tas de morceaux de cotons usagés. Elle décide finalement d'aller au plus simple, sachant qu'elle n'a jamais été très douée dans le domaine du maquillage. Un petit peu de rouge à lèvres et de fond de teint, et le tour est joué! Elle s'observe dans le miroir et trouve le résultat pas si déplaisant que cela pour une débutante. C'est alors qu'elle remarque qu'une personne se tient à ses côtés et regarde à son tour le chef d'oeuvre.

- Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt réussi, fait l'apparition.

La jeune femme se retourne et fixe l'homme aux lunettes teintés, qui se trouve être son patron.

- Merci pour le compliment, monsieur Greed, dit-elle une rougeur aux joues. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais passer ma tenue.

- Tu veux parler de cette jolie robe? demande Greed en pointant le vêtement du doigt. C'est tout de même étrange de te voir dans de si beaux atours, ma petite Martel.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que cela vous déplaît?

- Cela change... mais en bien! Tu vas être ravissante. Qui est celui qui aura l'honneur de passer la soirée avec une aussi belle dame?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Et Martel file au dehors, ne souhaitant pas que son patron la questionne plus qu'il n'en faut. Greed reste un instant figé, puis porte son attention sur l'attirail de la chimère. Il prend un tube de rouge à lèvres entre ses doigts et l'ouvre; il étudie le rouge sombre du bâton. Du maquillage... Les femmes en utilisent de toutes sortes afin de se mettre en valeur. Mais pourquoi donc les hommes n'en mettent-ils pas? Parce que cela ne fait pas masculin, pense intérieurement l'homonculus. C'est vrai quoi, il ne se voit pas s'enduire de fard à paupière, il n'a pas le physique de l'emploi. Pourtant, il ne voit pas l'inconvénient qu'il y aurait si un être du sexe masculin en portait. Peu à peu, une idée émerge dans le cerveau quelque peu dérangé de l'homonculus. Une idée qui ne lui semble pas si mal, enfin! tout dépend du point de vue. Greed s'empare de la petite trousse à maquillage de Martel et s'enfuit en douce avec. Dans le couloir, il rigole rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

Le lit grince lorsqu'il s'affale dessus. L'alchimiste est épuisé et ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose: se reposer. Il lui semble néanmoins que quelque chose lui manque. Il se tourne sur le côté et remarque que la lumière de sa salle de bain est allumée. Il soupire et consent à se lever au prix d'un effort surhumain, afin de se rendre dans l'autre pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprête à appuyer sur l'interrupteur, il aperçoit un message écrit sur le miroir. Il s'approche et constate qu'il a été écrit avec du rouge à lèvres. Drôle d'idée. Il lit ce qui est inscrit sur la glace:

"Viens me voir."

L'homme à la queue de cheval se redresse et soupire. Pas besoin de signature, il sait à qui il a affaire. Il baille, il n'a pas franchement envie d'aller le voir pour combler un de ses quelconques désirs. Cependant, il se rend compte que sa curiosité l'emporte peu à peu, puis il se rend à l'évidence qu'il aurait bien besoin de sa compagnie. Il ne prend pas la peine d'effacer le message et sort de la pièce en prenant soin d'éteindre en passant. Il entrouvre la porte de sa chambre et regarde alentour afin de s'assurer que plus personne ne se trimbale dans le couloir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il emprunte donc le couloir sombre et entre sans frapper dans une chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, Greed tourne la tête et sourit à l'arrivant, qui ne lui rend pas son sourire. L'alchimiste reste adossé à la porte et fixe intensément l'homonculus, attendant certainement d'avoir une explication concernant le message laissé dans sa salle de bain. Comprenant qu'il n'a pas l'air enclin à ouvrir la bouche, Greed se lève et s'avance lentement vers l'intéressé.

- Je suppose que tu as vu mon petit message, émet Greed en souriant malicieusement.

- Que veux-tu donc encore? demande l'alchimiste impatient.

- Trois fois rien.

- Je me méfie, le mot "rien" ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire.

- Détends-toi. Installe-toi où tu veux, je reviens dans deux secondes.

L'homonculus part dans sa salle de bain sous le regard suspicieux de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci choisit de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, croise les jambes et pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs, attendant avec appréhension le retour de Greed. Quelle idée a-t-il pu encore trouver pour s'amuser avec lui? La perspective de ce dont peut être capable l'homonculus, pour le rendre ridicule, l'effraie plus qu'outre-mesure.

Greed revient dans sa chambre, une trousse dans la main et un sourire enjôleur aux coins des lèvres. Ce qui a le don d'embarrasser encore plus l'alchimiste. Il se penche au-dessus de ce dernier et passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il frôle sa nuque et appose un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres. Kimblee s'avance un peu pour pouvoir y répondre, mais Greed s'est déjà reculé.

- Alors, tu vas me dire quel est la bizarrerie que tu veux encore me faire faire? demande l'alchimiste en soupirant.

- Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé de te maquiller?

- C'est quoi cette question?!

- Répond, dit l'homonculus en haussant des épaules.

- ... Bien sûr que non!

- Donc, ce sera ta première fois.

- Attends, attends, Greed! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais accepter ça?!

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Tu veux m'humilier...?!

- Allez quoi! Ce sera seulement entre nous. Personne d'autre à part moi ne te verra ainsi.

- Et si je refuse?

- Je ne te fais pas l'amour.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire...

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Solf.

- Arrête. Je t'ai dit que c'était non!

- Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de dévoiler notre relation aux membres de l'équipée.

- ... Tu ne le feras pas.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis complexé.

Les joues en feu, Kimblee détourne son regard de celui, victorieux, de Greed. Il se trémousse sur son fauteuil, puis finalement, lui fait face à nouveau en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- ... Tu as gagné, annonce-t-il avec difficulté.

- Yahou! s'exclame Greed en prenant son cher et tendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime, Solf!

- Bon ben, grouille-toi maintenant!

L'alchimiste repousse l'homonculus qui se fourvoie. Celui-ci renverse le contenu de la trousse à maquillage sur son lit et choisit avec minutie ce qui ira le mieux à Kimblee. Il se tourne vers son amant et lui demande de se tenir tranquille afin qu'il réussisse au mieux son chef-d'oeuvre. L'alchimiste se laisse faire, bien qu'il appréhende le résultat final. Greed lui annonce qu'il a finit et part chercher un miroir qu'il passe à son conjoint. Kimblee le saisit mais n'ose se regarder de peur d'hurler face à son reflet très certainement déformé. Il inspire profondément, se préparant mentalement au choc, et se mire dans la glace portative. Il affiche une mine d'étonnement; pour tout dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Greed réussisse son coup, mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant, il se prend à penser que les cosmétiques le mettent en valeur. Ah non! Il n'allait quand même pas devenir narcissique!

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu? demande Greed fier de son travail.

- Mouais, ce n'est pas trop mal, répond Kimblee qui cherche à cacher la bonne impression qu'il a eu il y a un instant.

- Pfff... Tu n'es jamais satisfait.

- Bon d'accord, tu t'en ais bien sorti. Tu as réussi à ne pas me défigurer, c'est un bon point pour toi.

- Merci. Franchement, je te trouve encore plus séduisant ainsi.

- Ah oui?

- Cela fait ressortir tes beaux yeux dorés.

En disant cela, Greed se penche vers l'alchimiste et pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Ne crois-tu pas que cela mérite une petite récompense? suggère l'homonculus qui rapproche lentement ses lèvres de celles de l'alchimiste.

- Pas besoin de te faire prier, tu le sais bien...

Ce faisant, Kimblee prend la tête de son ami entre ses mains et l'embrasse timidement. Il se relève et Greed referme ses bras autour de son corps. D'aussi loin que Kimblee se souvienne, il n'a jamais été amoureux que de son alchimie. Et pourtant en cet instant, tandis que l'homonculus lui fait des avances de plus en plus poussées, il se sent serein. Ils s'aiment et personne ne les dérange.

Jusqu'à ce que...

- Monsieur Greed! Je suis certaine que c'est vous qui m'avez piqué mon maquillage et j'aimerais que vous me le rendiez maintenant...

Martel, vêtue d'une robe verte, interrompt ses paroles et dévisage les deux hommes toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle n'esquisse plus un geste et réfléchit intensément à l'attendrissante scène qui se présente à ses yeux éberlués. Pendant un instant, elle croit rêver; d'un côté son patron et l'alchimiste écarlate qui s'embrasse, de l'autre Kimblee qui est maquillé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir à être confronté à une telle situation un jour. De leur côté, les deux hommes ne bougent pas d'un poil non plus, mais Kimblee rougie malgré lui.

- Ah, Martel! Que fais-tu, je t'attends...

Il fallait bien qu'une autre personne se pointe afin de compléter ce tableau plutôt burlesque. Dolchatte, la chimère chien qui se trouve être bien habillée pour une fois, laisse tomber sa mâchoire en voyant son chef étreindre le plus grand criminel qu'il ait jamais connu. Il se pince pour savoir si tout ceci n'est qu'un effet de son imagination; toutefois, il ne se réveille toujours pas. Il reprend ses esprits et s'éloigne à reculons dans le couloir.

- Je ne suis pas passé par ici, je n'ai rien vu, assure-t-il. Euh... tu viens Martel?

Dolchatte tend un bras hésitant pour attraper la chimère serpent, mais un aléa le retient. Kimblee se dégage avec violence des bras de Greed et s'enfuit tête basse, après avoir poussé les deux chimères qui lui barraient la sortie. Tous trois restent sans rien faire, trop sonnés pour réagir.

- Merde, émet Martel en esquissant une grimace.

Ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qu'il bouscule, Kimblee se fraye un chemin dans le bar jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, il continue son avancée et s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Il pleut à saut mais il n'en a que faire. Il fixe les pointes de ses chaussures et fait le point avec ses orteils. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi humilié. Ses satanées chimères allaient certainement s'empresser de raconter tout ce qu'elles avaient vu. Il serre les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans les jointures de ses paumes et tente tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage. Cependant, cela ne marche pas. Sa rage finit pas sortir mais pas de la façon qu'il aurait souhaité: son dos secoué par des sanglots, il laisse ses larmes couler sur ses joues et se mêler à la pluie qui ruisselle sur tout son corps. Il a honte mais sur le coup, il n'en a pas grand chose à faire.

Tout à coup, il lui semble que la pluie s'arrête. Pourtant, il l'entend toujours tomber sur la route poussiéreuse. Il sent une présence à ses côtés et devine facilement qui elle est. Une main se pose sur son épaule et le force à se retourner; cependant, il préfère garder les yeux baissés. Cette même main l'oblige à relever la tête. Il n'arrive pas à soutenir le regard mauve de son vis-à-vis et ferme les yeux. Il continue de contenir du mieux qu'il peut ses sanglots; il ne veut surtout pas lui faire le plaisir de dévoiler ses faiblesses.

- Tu vas attraper du mal en restant sous cette pluie diluvienne, dit Greed d'un ton amène.

- Je... J'en ai rien à faire, fait l'alchimiste qui s'évertue à retenir ses pleurs qui ne demande qu'à sortir.

Tenant toujours son parapluie d'une main, Greed serre son amant contre lui de son bras libre.

- Pourquoi te retiens-tu? demande l'homonculus. Il est normal de pleurer lorsque l'on doit évacuer un trop plein d'émotions.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de chialer?! rétorque Kimblee avec mauvaise foi.

- Ne sois pas bête.

Greed relâche son étreinte et caresse tendrement la joue de son aimé.

- Pleure, je t'en prie.

Ce regard mauve, si doux sur l'instant, Kimblee l'aime à en crever. Il se love contre l'homonculus et ne répond plus de rien. Il verse toutes les larmes que son corps a pu contenir, durant toutes ces années passées à jouer les durs. Cette honte qui l'habitait il y a encore quelques minutes, s'extirpe lentement de son esprit. Il n'a rien à craindre, Greed est avec lui... pour encore longtemps. C'est avec lui qu'il se sent le plus humain et il ne regrette pas son choix.

Greed le repousse un peu, sentant que l'alchimiste se calmait progressivement.

- Même avec tout ce maquillage qui a coulé sur tes joues, tu restes particulièrement attirant, Solf, affirme l'homonculus en souriant largement. Je dirais même plus: cela te donne un certain charme.

- Chercherais-tu à te faire pardonner? demande malicieusement l'alchimiste qui a reprit son aplomb.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolé. Je pensais que la voie était libre, mais j'ai oublié ces deux-là!

- Je crois... que ce n'est pas si grave que cela.

- Tu serais prêt à accepter les quolibets des autres?

- Si il y en a un seul qui s'avise de se moquer de nous, je l'envoie six pieds sous terre de toute manière.

- Haha! C'est sûr qu'avec une telle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête, je ne pense qu'ils en aient le courage!

Tandis que Greed continue de rire, Kimblee commence à grelotter mouillé comme il est. Greed s'en rend compte et lui propose de rentrer; il passe un bras autour des épaules de l'alchimiste et tous deux prennent le chemin du retour. Une fois dans la chambre de Greed, celui-ci entreprend de frictionner la peau froide et humide de son ami, à l'aide d'une serviette-éponge. L'homonculus continue son affaire et Kimblee fixe intensément son compagnon avec un sourire rêveur. Il aime bien que Greed s'occupe de sa personne; il a la bizarre impression, dans ces cas-là, d'être une poupée de porcelaine qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas faire tomber. Plus il le regarde, plus il a envie de lui. Il sent ses joues s'échauffer et fait finalement ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer. Il écarte les bras de Greed pour lui signifier d'arrêter son mouvement et l'embrasse à pleine bouche en prenant bien soin de rencontrer sa langue. Il fait lentement glisser sa veste à fourrure le long de ses bras musclés et caresse amoureusement son torse. Il délaisse ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, puis descendre plus bas jusqu'à son ventre. Il commence à défaire la braguette de son partenaire, mais celui-ci l'empêche d'aller plus loin en se baissant à son niveau et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça pour me plaire, Solf, murmure gentiment Greed à l'oreille de l'alchimiste.

- Je peux quand même dormir avec toi cette nuit? demande l'intéressé en se serrant un peu plus à son cher et tendre.

- Pourquoi refuserais-je?

Ils se déshabillent et se faufilent sous les couvertures. C'est à présent au tour de Greed de faire des avances à Kimblee. Ce dernier se retient de gémir quant à la sensation des doigts parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Entraîné par son désir, Greed s'empare lentement du corps de son amant et lui prouve ainsi tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. A la fin de leur extase, ils reprennent chacun leur respiration et Greed vient chuchoter un "je t'aime" à l'oreille de Kimblee, qui lui répond en se blottissant dans ses bras. La nuit se passe dans la plus sereine tranquillité.

Le réveil est dur, mais Greed se force à ouvrir les yeux. En repensant à cette nuit, il sourie et cherche de la main son amant... qu'il ne trouve pas. Il se relève vivement sur son séant et remarque qu'il est tout seul dans son lit. Il est un peu déçu sur le coup, mais il sait parfaitement comment est Kimblee, incapable de rester en place. Il se dirige donc vers sa salle de bains et quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se regarde dans le miroir. Son visage est grotesquement barbouillé de maquillage. Il rie nerveusement et hurle à pleins poumons, espérant sûrement que l'alchimiste l'entende:

- Traître!

5


End file.
